The Life of Primrose Everdeen
by MockingjaySis
Summary: Primrose might have survived the rebellion but her family left District 12 while she was helping the sick and injured.
1. Chapter 1

**_Im sorry if this is bad im not really good at this but i thought i would give it a try_  
**

**The life of Primrose Everdeen**

It had been several years since the rebellion had ended. Primrose was now living in District 12. Her mother passed away during the war and her sister Katniss moved away to District 2 with her husband Peeta. So she when to stay with Gale and his brother and sister. When she went to live with Gale and his family she saw his brother and instantly fell in love with him.

"I'm Rory" he said nervously.

"I'm Primrose but you can call me Prim." she replied, also nervous.

"Do you want to-" Rory started to ask.

"Prim do you want me to show you to your room?" Gale said interrupting their conversation.

"Can Rory show me?" Prim asked.

"Sure I guess." Gale replied. "Rory, do you want to take Prim to her room?"

"I would love to." Rory replied. He took Prim's hand and showed her the room where she would be staying. It was just across the hall from his room.

When Prim walked in she sat down on the bed. She asked Rory "What were you going to ask me earlier?"

He replied quite calmly saying "Oh it was nothing."

Prim didn't think it was "just nothing". She knew he liked her too. She spent most of the day in her room thinking about what Rory said, or didn't say.

Rory left her alone in her room and went back to talk with Gale.

She laid there for what seemed like forever until there was a knock at the door. Prim said "If it's a robber, go away. If you're not a robber come in." She tried to keep herself from laughing.

It was Rory. He opened the door, walked in and said "Prim, are you going to come out of you room at all today?"

Prim didn't reply she just got up off of her bed and walked out of her room.

Rory didn't say another word to her and calmly followed her down the hallway.

_**Plz review and tell me what u think! (: I would love to know ur thoughts about my very first writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by fast and before she knew it Gale was getting up to go to bed. Prim was thinking about Rory. She had sort of become obsessed with him.

"Are you going to go to bed?" asked Gale.

Prim snapped back to reality when she heard Gale's familiar voice. "Yea, I was just…" her voice trailed off not knowing what to say next. Gale went to bed, and so did Prim.

The next morning when Prim woke up Gale had already gone to work in the mines, and Rory was still sleeping. Prim decided to skip breakfast and go for a walk around the district. She passed the hob and when she got to the town square she remembered her first reaping. She fell down in the middle of the square crying. Soon after she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Rory's. Prim stopped crying for a moment to ask him a simple question. "What did you want to ask me yesterday?"

"I just wanted to ask you…" His voice trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know my story has been bad but i hop you'll like this chapter**_

I couldn't even start to imagine what he might have wanted to ask me, and I may never know. I just sat there in the town square crying with Rory trying to get me to stop, only I couldn't stop. All the miserable things that had happened there. My first reaping, Gales whipping, the 75th hunger games reaping, the list could go on and on. I just wish the memories could die right there, but they won't. I almost forgot Rory was there, sitting beside me, until he kissed my cheek. I started to blush. I never knew he liked me too. But the tears didn't stop. I leaned over and started crying into his shoulder. He wrapped me into a hug and we just sat there in the middle of the town square for what seemed like forever. I didn't care that people walking by were staring at us. He finally spoke up and said, "Prim, I have wanted to tell you something for a long time."

"What is it Rory?" I asked.

"Prim, ever since the first time I saw you in first grade I couldn't help falling in love with you." I pulled out of his arms to look at his face. I couldn't help fall in love with him too. My face lit up with happiness. I kissed him on the cheek, stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Rory got up too and we started to walk back home. While we were walking he grabbed my hand and held it in his. I couldn't help but smile and intertwine my fingers in his.


	4. im sorry

im sorry but i cant write this story anymore i am honestly sorry but i have to abandon this story


End file.
